Bloodstained Glass Window
Bloodstained Glass Window is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the third case in Rusthollow and the fifty-seventh overall. It takes place in Rootwell Ranch appearing as the third case in the district. Plot Previously, the team learnt that the late Bruce Davenport was possibly involved in a diamond smugglings scheme before Sean told the team that he had found a body in the local church. After looking through the church, they found the body of priest Peter Stevenson, with glass shards sticking out of his body. Melissa told the player that Steven was killed by a stab wound to the heart caused by a glass shard before being stabbed across his body. She also told the player that the killer must be religious as she had found a quote from the killer in the victim's throat to which she enlisted Mildred's help to analyse. Sean was suspected of the murder as he had found the body along with professor Milton Marlowe (his glasses were found on the crime scene), pharmacist Aiden Collum (a story of him and the victim was published in the newspaper), socialite Lucille Thompson (her hat was found on a location the killer was known to have been) and land owner Wayne Weller (his wallet was found in the graveyard). Throughout the case, many motives were discovered. It was revealed that Sean knew the victim as he had dated his sister before cheating on her and taking all of her money, causing her to become depressed and kill herself, resulting in Sean blaming Steven for his sister's death. Wayne wanted to destroy the church to build more residential homes and Lucille was dating the victim before he left her for the church. It was also revealed that Milton had blocked Steven from speaking to his class on multiple occasions. Aiden eventually admitted to the crime and explained that Peter found out that Aiden was using his pharmacy as a cover to smuggle diamonds illegally and that he worked with Bruce Davenport. Peter planned to tell the police so Aiden killed him using glass shards. Judge Price decided the only appropriate sentence for Aiden was life imprisonment. During the AI, Sean asked to accompany the player to the park in hopes of placing a plaque in the park for his sister. After looking around and speaking to Wayne, the plaque for Sean's sister was permitted. Sean was overjoyed and thanked the player for helping be able to mourn his sister's death better. Faith also went with the player to interrogate Aiden about the diamond smuggling scheme. Aiden told them to look at the church as Peter had stolen a notebook he had involving the smuggling scheme. After finding the notebook, the team found that a shipment of diamonds was due to be delivered to a barn on the outskirts of Rootwell Ranch. At the end of the case, Warren told the player to get to the barn and investigate the diamond smuggling scheme. Summary Victim *'Peter Stevenson' (found with glass shards sticking out of his neck and chest) Murder Weapon *'Glass' Killer *'Aiden Collum' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is religious. *The suspect rides horses. *The suspect eats porridge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is religious. *The suspect rides horses. *The suspect eats porridge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bowtie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is religious. *The suspect rides horses. *The suspect eats porridge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bowtie. *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides horses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bowtie. *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats porridge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Killer's Profile *The killer is religious. *The killer rides horses. *The killer eats porridge. *The killer wears a bowtie. *The killer wears green. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Church. (Clues: Victim's Body, Collection Box, Glasses; New Suspect: Sean Bailey) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is religious) *Examine Collection Box. (Result: Gloves) *Analyse Gloves. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Ask Sean how he found the body. *Examine Glasses. (New Suspect: Milton Marlowe) *Ask Milton why his glasses were at the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: Park) *Investigate Park. (Clue: Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper. (New Suspect: Aiden Collum) *Ask Aiden about the murder. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Graveyard. (Clues: Flowers, Branches, Torn Fabric, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Label) *Examine Label. (Result: Mourning Message) *Speak to Sean about his sister. (Profile: The suspect rides horses and is religious) *Examine Branches. (Result: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (New Suspect: Wayne Weller) *Ask Wayne about Peter's murder. *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Hat) *Examine Hat. (New Suspect: Lucille Thompson) *Speak to Lucille about the crime. (Profile: The suspect rides horses) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result Glass Shard) *Analyse Glass Shard. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats porridge) *Investigate Hot Dog Stand. (Clues: Science Book) *Examine Science Book. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Milton why the victim was mad at him. (Profile: The suspect rides horses and is religious) *Go to Chapter 3! (one star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Oak Tree. (Clues: Dirt Pile, Torn Card, Envelope) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Syringe) *Confront Aiden about the victim's suspicions. (Profile: The suspect is religious, rides horses and eats porridge) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Love Card) *Speak to Lucille about her relationship with the victim. (Profile: Sean eats porridge) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Money) *Confront Wayne about wanting to destroy the church. (Profile: The suspect eats porridge) *Investigate Confession Box. (Clues: Rosary, Broken Pieces) *Examine Rosary. (Result: Green Fabric) *Analyse Green Fabric. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Holy Water Bottle) *Analyse Holy Water Bottle. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bowtie) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All the Rough Diamonds (3/6)! (one star) All the Rough Diamonds (3/6) *See what Sean wants. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Cemetery. (Clue: Golden Pieces) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Plaque) *Investigate Park. (Clue: Bench) *Ask Wayne for permission to place a plaque on the bench. (Reward: Suit) *Confront Aiden about the diamond smuggling scheme. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Church. (Clue: Supplies Box) *Examine Supplies Box. (Result: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Smuggling Schedule) *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Rootwell Ranch